Only One Day
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Kami-sama, berilah umur yang panjang untuk Sasuke. Mudahkanlah ia dalam menjalani hidupnya. Dan—berilah ia cinta yang takkan bisa kuberi secara utuh dan sempurna sebagai manusia. Amen." Adalah doa Naruto di penghujung pergantian hari setelah 23 Juli. Birthday fic untuk Sasuke. RnR!


Naruto menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak secara horizontal dan mengamati deretan angka dalam barisan dan kolom kalender virtual. Ia menghela nafas panjang hingga menimbulkan asap beku yang berasal dari balik bibirnya. Sembari mengeratkan kerah jaket parasutnya, ia melangkah cepat-cepat menerjang pelataran parkiran sebuah rumah sakit di antara dinginya awal musim gugur pada subuh hari. Benar. Bukannya sedang sakit atau mengunjungi kerabat yang dirawat, melainkan keberadaannya saat itu berhubungan erat dengan profesi yang kini digelutinya. Menjadi mahasiswa kepaniteraan klinik atau di luar negeri sana bisa disebut sebagai _clerkship _adalah karier yang melekat erat di nama pemuda bersurai mentari itu. Meski nyaris memotong limapuluh persen jadwal tidur normalnya, ia melalui segala fase menuju titel 'MD' tersebut dengan ikhlas. Walau terkadang, ia harus melupakan hal penting lain yang berkaitan dengan urusan internal dalam keluarga. Ya.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah satu dari sebelas anggota keluarga yang masuk dalam daftar silsilah Uzumaki ataupun Namikaze. Akan tetapi, pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda dari Naruto ini banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga kecil yang telah berbaik hati menampungnya sementara sebagai seorang mahasiswa medis tingkat pertama. Tokyo dan Hokkaido tampak seperti utara dan selatan ataupun barat ke timur. Mengingat Fugaku adalah sahabat baik Minato, Ayah pemuda bermata sebiru laut ini, maka sudah diputuskan agar bungsu dari keluarga inti Uchiha itu akan menetap selama ia mendapatkan rumah atau apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun, tampaknya Sasuke jauh lebih betah berada di antara para Namikaze lain di rumah berlantai tiga itu. Lagipula, setelah kepergian si bungsu, Konohamaru, ke pelatihan atlet muda bola basket di California selama liburan musim dingin, maka _satu _pengganggu yang kerapkali merusak konsentrasi belajar Sasuke telah hilang. Pemuda itu mengucap syukur.

Lain masalah untuk si tokoh utama. Rasanya percuma saja tinggal satu atap bersama kalau kepulangannya ke rumah cenderung dapat dihitung dengan jari. Karenanya, pemuda berambut obsidian ini mahfum dengan resiko pekerjaannya di kemudian hari. Meskipun hanya saling mengenal dari pertemuan singkat saat Sasuke baru saja tiba di Tokyo dan kediamannya, ada perasaan aneh yang mulai meletup-letup dari dasar perut pemuda bermata opal itu.

Dentuman tak wajar di balik kavitas iganya semakin menjadi-jadi jikalau keadaan memaksa keduanya untuk saling berdekatan dalam jarak yang boleh dibilang minim spasi. Seperti misalnya ketika mereka berada dalam satu sofa ruang bersantai untuk menikmati pertandingan siaran langsung _motoGP _musim panas lalu. Naruto sendiri selalu heboh layaknya penonton yang benar-benar berada di arena sirkuit. Sebaliknya, Sasuke duduk diam dan sesekali melirik ke arah sampingnya. Ia selalu tahu mana yang jauh lebih _menarik _untuk diamati.

Kembali pada aktivitas Naruto tepat di pukul enam lewat tiga puluh di pagi hari. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubangnya, tetapi selalu gagal. Bagaimana tidak, titik fokusnya berpusat pada jempol dan telunjuk yang menggenggam ponsel layar sentuh. Kadang pula ia akan mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh sesal seolah tidak mendapatkan satupun solusi atas masalahnya. Kesal, ia pun mendongak dan melancarkan gas beserta kopling. Lalu, berlari dengan kecepatan penuh saat jalanan kota masih begitu sepi.

Selama perjalanannya yang sebagian besar melewati area danau, pikiran pemuda ini saling tumpah tindih akan satu hal dengan hal lainnya. Ia mengekor melalui sudut matanya ke kanan dan mendapati buket bunga sintetis bersama kotak berhiaskan pita biru tua. Satuan kado yang berhasil disusunnya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit—membeli barang, memilih pita dan boks, membayar di kasir dan membungkusnya.

Melihatnya sepintas, pemuda itu cuma nyengir manyun. Ia tak tahu apakah pemberiannya akan memberi kepuasan tersendiri bagi yang nantinya akan menerima. Malah mungkin, Naruto menduga-duga hal paling terburuk—_ia _menawarkan ekspresi terburuk dari seribu wajah sedatar alas wajan ala Uchiha. Membayangkannya saja membuat pemuda ini semakin mendesah penuh lelah dan nyaris menabrak tiang listrik. Sadar, ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata agar efek ngantuk yang terasa nyata di tubuhnya berkurang perlahan.

Hati kecilnya hanya bisa mengujarkan doa.

"_Kami, semoga Teme menyukainya."_

Dan detik berikutnya, fajar pertama di horizon terlihat sangat terik seolah berusaha memendarkan sinarnya pada tubuh Naruto yang sudah begitu terang. Senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibir pemuda itu.

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_**from famous weekly manga series in Shonen Jump**_

(no material profit is taken from this fanfiction)

* * *

**Only One Day**

_by _Leon

_presented only for you, Uchiha Sasuke. and taking 'dearest gift' as the prompt._

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke."

Adalah aklamasi pengganti sapaan pagi hari oleh Yamanaka Ino pada yang tersebutkan namanya. Tetangga dua blok _plus _mahasiswa medis tingkat dua ini menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan maksimal. Setengah perjalanan menuju kampus telah terlewati bersama. Si gadis pirang berlari kecil di hadapan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu berhenti melangkah. Dikerutkannya si sepasang alis walau tak ada kata yang tercibir dari mulutnya. Kekehan serta garis-garis kemerahan yang merekah di pipi Ino memiliki dua arti, namun pemuda Uchiha ini memilih jawaban terlogis—efek musim dingin.

Mereka berada tepat di kawasan rumah sakit pendidikan milik universitas. Jalur tikus tercepat mencapai kampus mereka. Pemandangan taman-taman bonsai beserta pepohonan rindang yang menggugur menjadi tayangan nyata di sekitar. Rombongan ataupun individu berseragam jas putih selutut tampak selayang pandang berlalu lalang. Meyakini tak ada yang akan mengintai dalam jarak dekat, kepada Sasuke, gadis bermata akuamarin itu menyodorkan sebuah benda yang terbungkus dalam kotak kecil seukuran telapak tangan. Ada pita merah tersematkan di tutup yang mudah dibuka oleh pemuda berwajah minim ekspresi itu. Menerima pemberian si gadis tanpa senyum adalah hal kecil yang dapat dilakukannya meski sesungguhnya ia lebih memilih _orang itu _yang menyerahkannya.

"Ayo dibuka." Ada senyum penuh kepuasan di wajah Ino. Tangan Sasuke bekerja cepat dan mengamati benda kecil berlonceng yang berasal dari dalam kotak. Kembali, gadis pirang itu menyunggingkan senyum teramat lebar.

"Jimat?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih mirip pernyataan untuk menegaskan. Ino mengangguk kuat.

"Liburanku seminggu lalu ke Thailand membuahkan hasil yang cukup mencengangkan. Jimat yang sekarang kau pegang itu adalah satu di antara lima jimat lain langka yang sulit didapatkan saat berkunjung ke kuil paling terkenal di Bangkok. Ng, aku lupa namanya soalnya sangat sulit untuk lidah Jepang-ku menyebutkan. Tapi, kuharap kau mau menerimanya, Sasuke. Kata pendeta di sana, jimat itu akan memperpanjang perkara baik selama setahun. Jadi, segala hal positif yang kau inginkan saat ini akan terjadi tanpa mengenal batas waktu. Hihi." tutur gadis pirang itu puas. Setelah mengedipkan mata, ia kembali melangkah lebar-lebar. Sasuke sejenak terdiam dalam posisinya sembari mengamati benda kecil berwarna merah dan berlonceng tiap kali digoyangkan ataupun terkena angin. Bunyi gemericing yang timbul bertanggung jawab atas senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya, benak pemuda itu menemukan kesimpulan lain yang jauh lebih realistis.

Ino dan Sasuke meninggalkan area taman rumah sakit dengan langkah santai sementara keduanya tampak tak memerhatikan sekeliling. Dalam radius kurang dari limapuluh meter, ada sepasang mata yang mengintai dari balik pohon. Si empunya mata biru laut itu menggigiti bibir seraya mencuripandang layaknya _papparazi_. Setelah menemukan objek yang diamati menghilang sempurna dari pandangan, segera mungkin ia berbalik, namun menyisakan raut wajah penuh sesal dan kekecewaan. Angin musim gugur yang mendinginkan tubuh berbalut jas putih itu menjadi penyebab bersin-bersin yang dialaminya. Flu di pagi hari adalah jenis _morning sick_ yang dideritanya selama ini. Pasrah pada keadaan, sosok yang masih bersembunyi di balik pepohonan ini mencoba menguatkan diri dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak masuk akal. Orang-orang yang berjalan di dekatnya terkejut setengah hidup.

"Oi, Naruto. Ngapain kau teriak-teriak begitu, huh? Ini masih pagi, bodoh. Kalau mau stres, sebaiknya setelah jam _shift _siangmu berakhir, ok?"

Kiba muncul entah dari mana dan menenteng boks-boks berisikan tabung-tabung kaca beragam bentuk dan ukuran. Kebetulan lewat dan mendapatkan sahabat seperjuangannya mengumbar seru tanpa peduli pada sekitar.

"Ah, kau. Err, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau ada kelas di laboratorium sentral bersama Kurenai-_sensei_?" tanya si sosok bernama Naruto itu. Sembari membersihkan noda yang membekas di jas putih miliknya akibat menempel terlalu erat pada pohon, pemuda itu mencibir. Kiba menghela nafas panjang.

"_Hah, _kau tahu 'kan meski _chief _di kelas kami adalah Hinata, tetap saja siapa yang akan disuruh-suruh membawa boks-boks sampel yang akan diuji nantinya. Dan, orang itu adalah satu-satunya _lelaki _di kelas hari ini—yang jelas-jelas adalah aku." tutur pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu lemas. Ia memilih berlalu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan misteri-misteri lain dalam benaknya. Tidak ingin terlalu lama menyatu dengan kondisi pemuda pirang yang cukup naas itu, Kiba meneleng dan mengudikkan bahu tak peduli. "Jadi, sudah ya. Aku duluan. Pesan terakhirku sebelum pergi dari sini—" Dengan cepat, pemuda pecinta anjing itu menoleh ke arah Naruto seolah ingin menghakiminya sebagai terdakwa bersalah, "—jangan pulang sebelum jam jagamu selesai meski aku tahu apa yang terus-menerus berputar-putar dalam kepalamu semenjak kemarin. Kalau tidak, laporan minus akan tercatat di buku kedisiplinanmu. Kecamkan itu baik-baik, Naruto."

Tertohok nan tertusuk dengan panah yang menancap tepat di jantungnya. Perkataan Kiba seperti mencabik-cabik hati kecil dan mungil milik pemuda Namikaze ini. Menundukkan wajah tiada daya adalah respon Naruto yang tepat, tanpa tahu yang mengucapkan kata-kata terkejam sepanjang era tersebut hanya tersenyum penuh kekhawatiran.

"_Ja', _Naruto. Semoga beruntung dengan apapun itu yang akan kau lakukan hari ini. Haha."

Naruto semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Membentuk pose yang sangat tidak elit.

"Yeah. _Ja'._" jawab Naruto dengan nada seolah tidak pernah makan selama berbulan-bulan.

Menghilang dengan memberi efek daun yang kian berguguran. Kesal, pemuda bermata sebiru langit itu menyumpahserapah dan menendang pohon di mana ia bersembunyi tadi. Mengingat ia hanya mengenakan sandal karet dan bukannya sepatu, sudah jelas apa yang akan terjadi pada jemari-jemari kakinya itu.

"_Ittai! Ittai! Ittaaaai!" _teriaknya tanpa ampun. Lagi, ia membuat kehebohan lain bagi pejalan kaki di sekitarnya. Air mata palsu yang mewakili kegundahan hatinya di saat itu juga menetes meski raut wajahnya terlukis bagai pelakon protagonis opera sabun yang baru kehilangan cinta sejati. _Well, _meskipun tidak serupa, bagi Naruto memiliki koneksi. Terlebih, pemuda yang ingin ditemuinya terasa sangat jauh—benar-benar jauh—bahkan hanya untuk digapai dengan tangan kosong. Kemudian, pandangan kosong ia berikan pada telapak tangan miliknya yang pucat.

Hanya untuk memberi semangat pada diri sendiri, ada dua lengan yang tertunjuk ke langit, "KAU PASTI BISA, NARUTO! _HELL YEAH!_"

Lari dan lari. Lari dari kesedihan, lalu melupakan sejenak. Hal terbaik yang selalu dilakukan Naruto. Hingga, dalam jam-jam berikutnya, ia melabuhkan perhatiannya secara penuh pada puluhan pasien yang akan ditemuinya di bangsal perawatan Anak khusus penyakit keganasan. Meskipun memiliki wajah yang tidak seramah Hinata ataupun Iruka-_sensei, _pemuda ini selalu memahami taktik terbaik untuk mendekati kaum kerdil tersebut. Sudah tentu, ia jua akan menikmati percakapan konyol namun menghasilkan banyak pelajaran hidup dari satu-satunya anak yang bersedia menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Walau kondisi penyakit yang diderita gadis mungil itu mengharuskannya kehilangan seluruh helai rambut merah muda yang dahulu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri.

Percakapan ringan mereka bermula dari sebuah gambar yang dilukis si anak dengan kanvas dan krayon. Tepi ranjang yang dirancang khusus agar tidak menyusahkan si anak untuk bangun dan naik kembali menjadi labuhan sementara mahasiswa kepaniteraan klinik tingkat satu itu. Kelas Pediatri yang sudah dilewati si pemuda lebih dari lima bulan yang lalu ini tidak menghentikan keinginannya tuk berkunjung dan berlama-lama di koridor yang dipenuhi dengan dengung cicitan anak kecil—tangis, tawa, hingga lirihan sakit.

Sesekali, mata biru Naruto menatap lama ke arah pergelangan tangan si anak yang semakin mengecil dan mengurus. Entah sudah berapa banyak obat kemoterapi yang dimasukkan melalui pembuluh darahnya yang setipis benang. Naruto tak habis pikir, anak sekecil dan tak seberdaya ini mampu menelan bulat-bulat medikasi yang bagi orang dewasa pun sangat menyakitkan.

Sakura Haruno menorehkan krayon biru untuk melukis langit di kanvasnya. Ia berada dalam posisi setengah duduk dan asyik menggambar sembari bersenandung kecil.

"Hei, langit di luar mendung, Sakura. Semestinya kau menggunakan warna abu-abu, bukannya biru. Bukannya kau suka menggambar apa yang tampak di langit sana tiap harinya?"

Tak peduli, Sakura kecil masih sibuk dengan lukisannya. Naruto merasa tidak digubris sama sekali. Semakin erat pemuda itu memeluk boneka rubah merah pemberiannya pada si gadis dan kedua mata miliknya tertuju penuh pada lukisan langit dan rumah itu.

"Tidak tahu. Hari ini aku hanya ingin menggunakan warna biru."

"Hm?" Sakura menaikkan bahunya meski tanya tertera jelas di wajah Naruto.

Gadis cilik itu segera menoleh ke sisi kiri tubuhnya sebelum menaikkan kanvas di tangannya ke atas. Ia membuka suara, "kurasa hari ini akan cerah, Naruto." Tepat diarahkannya senyum manis itu pada satu-satunya pemuda di dalam bilik si gadis. Ada maksud tersembunyi yang ingin diutarakan Sakura ke arah Naruto. Mendengarnya, pemuda Namikaze itu membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebarnya.

"_Souka?_ Kuharap juga demikian."

"Yep. Umm—" Setelah meletakkan tumpukan batangan krayon ke dalam boksnya dan bersandar santai, Sakura cilik menoleh kembali menikmati langit mendung di awal musim gugur tahun ini. Jendela di sisi kanannya memperlihatkan tayangan pemandangan yang sendu, "—apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Yeah. Hari ini aku ada _shift _siang hingga pukul sembilan malam. Pekerjaan mahasiswa sepertiku memang seperti itu, 'kan? Kau ingat, siapa orang pertama yang mencecari orang tuamu dengan banyak pertanyaan saat kau tiba dengan mimisan yang membanjir di unit gawat darurat?" Pertanyaan Naruto dijawab Sakura dengan mata yang diputar sempurna. Pemuda itu terkekeh, "sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, _ne _Sakura-_chan_."

Sufiks pemberian Naruto pada gadis berusia sepuluh tahun itu tak berubah meski keduanya sudah saling mengenal begitu baik. Di sisi lain, ada sedikit kekecewaan yang menyentil hati gadis bermata _emerald _bening itu. Setidaknya, ia ingin dianggap setara dengan si pemuda walaupun itu sama saja dengan pernyataan cinta antara sepasang anak manusia yang memiliki gap usia melebihi umur si gadis itu sendiri. Hanya berbentuk kekaguman tak berdasar, namun dapat tumbuh subur seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Naruto—"

"Ya?"

Berhilir mudik mata si gadis cilik bergerak-gerak. Memutuskan untuk menetapkan titik fokusnya, ia lanjut bersuara, "_umm, _apa—_err—_ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Spontan, sepasang kelereng biru laut Naruto membulat. Tidak maksimal, namun cukup mewakili rasa keterkejutan atas pertanyaan Sakura padanya. Kekehan kecil dijadikannya sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya kalau aku menjawab _iya_, kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto, mengandung gurauan yang ditambah dengan godaan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya—aku hanya bertanya. Memangnya salah?"

"Hahahaha. Yah—" Bingung dengan jawaban terbaik yang menurutnya takkan menyakiti hati kecil Sakura, Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya seolah mencari-cari pengalihan perhatian. Ada keganjilan bila dengan santai tanpa berpikir ribuan kali, ia memberikan sebuah nama pada gadis itu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan imbisilnya. Bukan tak ingin bersikap jujur pada hati dan perasaan sendiri, melainkan kesiapan untuk diterima secara terbuka oleh pihak-pihak yang akan mendengarkan di kemudian hari, sekalipun pada seorang anak kecil yang belum memahami sepenuhnya persoalan relasi antara sesama jenis tersebut. Itupun akan dibuktikan jika sosok yang diintai Naruto sedari tadi menyadari dan bersedia menerima afeksinya. Bimbang, Naruto melanjutkan dengan senyum ramah, "—kurasa ada. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu apa orang itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Haha."

"Um, begitu ya. Ng—" Sakura menawarkan senyum manisnya sekali lagi. Mendung sesaat di wajahnya berubah seketika, "—kuharap Naruto dapat berbahagia dengan orang itu!"

"A-ah, _yeah_. _Sankyuu, _Sakura-_chan_! Semoga hal yang sama juga turut terjadi padamu dan aku yakin akan hal itu. Tee hee."

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng, "sudah ada yang lebih baik daripada itu, Naruto," Mata _emerald _gadis cilik ini mengamati awan-awan yang berkumpul menjadi permen kapas di langit keabuan. Cahaya kecil dari sang mentari malu-malu berusaha menyisip di antara celah yang terbentuk. Perlahan, ada biru yang mulai nampak. Senyum itu kian terpatri jelas di antara sinar yang terbias dari kaca jendela, "Tuhan menyayangiku lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, bukan?"

Satu lagi pelajaran hidup yang didapatkan Naruto di sebuah hari di awal musim gugur. Tak ayal, kelembutan di wajahnya semakin terlihat. Sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala si gadis cilik pengidap anemia aplastik, ia tertawa kecil bersama-sama. Tampak bagai dua manusia dengan garis berwarna putih yang membatasi keduanya dan dipisahkan oleh kisah lain dari takdir milik Tuhan. Naruto selalu memercayai bahwa nasib yang datang kepada setiap manusia tidaklah tertulis di atas batu. Dapat diubah dan akan mengalami distorsi selama manusia itu mau berusaha.

Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, kecuali jika _kau _ingin melawan kuasa Tuhan. Bukan begitu?

Petang harinya, mereka saling mengucap salam akhir perjumpaan. Kedua orang tua Sakura tiba bertepatan dengan kepergian Naruto. Beruntung, gadis cilik itu akan memiliki teman berbincang hingga ia terlelap di malam hari. Berikutnya, Naruto melangkah lunglai ke arah gedung unit gawat darurat tanpa memedulikan betapa terlambatnya ia saat ini. Lewat tiga jam dari jadwal _shift_ yang sudah ditentukan. Kaget, pemuda itu berlari sekuat tenaga walau rasa lapar yang nyata membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya bernyanyi riang. Namun, demi fortuna masih berpihak pada pemuda pirang ini. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan bilik Sakura, ia sempat menerima dua kotak bento dari orang tua si gadis. Kudapan siang gratis tentunya. Ia bersorak gembira di sepanjang koridor sepi dan sontak menerima tatapan membunuh dari suster senior yang datang ke bilik-bilik pesakit dengan nampan-nampan makanan.

Kegiatan lain si pemuda membuyarkan lamunan semunya akan bagian terpenting dari satu hari di bulan Juli itu.

Hingga lelah yang sesungguhnya mengantarkannya pada kealpaan yang menyakitkan.

* * *

Sasuke meletakkan ransel berisi _textbook_ dan catatan miliknya di atas sofa dan beralih pada dapur untuk menawarkan bantuan pada Uzumaki Kushina. Wanita hamil itu tampak kesulitan menggapai-gapai botol _soya _yang diletakkan di rak teratas. Mengandalkan porsi tubuh yang jauh lebih meyakinkan, pemuda bermata opal itu refleks mengambil benda tersebut dan segera menyerahkannya pada ibu Naruto. Rasa terima kasih terucapkan untuk si pemuda. Kushina melanjutkan sesi memasak yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa menit.

Ada percakapan santai terbentuk di antara keduanya. Di sisi lain, Minato sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas berlukiskan pondasi rumah dan arsitektur matematis yang harus diselesaikannya malam itu juga. Kacamata yang menggantung di puncak hidungnya kadang terjatuh saat ia berlama-lama berada dalam posisi menunduk. Kala menegakkan tubuh dan menepuk-nepuk pinggang yang kram, pandangan biru langitnya menyebar ke segala arah. Ditemukannya sang istri bersama putra bungsu Fugaku di dalam dapur, sementara pelaku utama yang kerapkali membuat suara bising di rumah mereka tak menampilkan batang hidungnya. Melirik ke arah jam dinding, masih ada satu jam sebelum kepulangan si sulung jika benar ia sedang menjalani _shift _siang. Pria empatpuluh tahun itu kembali menyibukkan diri bersam tumpukan kertasnya.

"Hari ini kuliahmu berjalan lancar, 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Pertanyaan pembuka saat tiga dari mereka—Sasuke, Kushina dan Minato—menikmati santapan malam di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke berhenti mengunyah dan mengangguk pelan. "_Yokatta. _Sepertinya, Sasuke-_kun _terlihat jauh lebih berbeda dengan Naruto ya. Dulu, saat bocah itu masih sepertimu, dia akan pulang dengan wajah cemberut dan berguling-guling gelisah di depan tv. Saat ditanya kenapa, ia selalu bilang perutnya terasa nyeri karena sembarang makan. Buktinya, ia tidak pernah ke toilet. Aneh sekali dia." tutur Kushina seraya mengelus-elus perut yang buncit dan menikmati potongan salmon di antara sumpitnya. Sasuke merespon dengan senyum kecil yang hilang secepat kilat.

Kushina kembali mencecari pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan, namun bersifat lebih personal, "_ne, ne, _apa Sasuke-_kun _sudah punya kekasih atau semacamnya? Imej mahasiswa medis di mata gadis-gadis itu bagai dewa yang turun dari kahyangan lho. Haha. Dulu, aku sempat berpacaran dengan seniorku yang berkuliah di sana, tetapi—Minato selalu yang nomor satu."

Minato mengangguk berkali-kali. Memberi persetujuan yang ingin dipahami.

Bagi Sasuke, tak ada orang lain yang ingin didekatinya selain sulung dari kedua putra Namikaze di hadapannya itu. Mata opalnya menatap bosan sejenak saat sepasang suami istri itu malah bercerita panjang lebar perihal kehidupan romantisme yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Tahu-tahu, seluruh isi mangkuk nasi dan sayur Sasuke habis sempurna tak menyisakan seidkitpun bekas. Di lain pihak, orang tua Naruto dan Konohamaru ini masih terbuai dalam kaset nostalgia.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kushina segara tersadar saat Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan cawan miliknya. Sepasang kelereng Sasuke menemukan hal yang sama pada mangkuk dan cawan Kushina serta Minato.

"A-ah, _sa sa_. Taruh saja di wastafel, Sasuke-_kun. _Nanti akan kucuci."

Pemuda itu menggeleng lagi disertai senyum, "tidak perlu, Kushina-_san_. Biar aku yang mencuci. Dan, taruh saja mangkuk dan cawan kalian di atas meja. Nanti akan kucuci juga. Beristirahatlah." tawar Sasuke ramah. Ia mahfum cara terbaik membalas kebaikan sepasang Namikaze baik hati itu.

Senyum sendu terlukis di wajah Kushina, "_doumo arigatou, Sasuke-kun_. Dan, maaf. Aku benar-benar terbantu. Tidak seperti si Naruto yang sok sibuk itu. Haha."

"_I'ie_. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sepantasnya. Aku hanya tamu di sini."

Spontan, sepasang suami istri itu saling menoleh dan berpandangan. Lalu, tawa lepas memecah di keduanya. Minato memutuskan memecah keheningan aneh yang sempat timbul dan membuka suara, "tidak perlu terlalu kaku begitu, Sasuke. Begini-begini, kami sekarang adalah orang tuamu yang baru. Dan, itu artinya kau adalah anak kami. Benar, 'kan? Lalu—selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Sasuke."

Kehangatan yang perlahan merayap dari hati kecil Sasuke memberi pengalaman yang jauh lebih berbeda. Pemuda ini diterima sepenuhnya oleh sebuah keluarga mini yang baru dikenalnya hanya dari pertemuan singkat saja. Mungkin, ketika ia masih begitu cilik, ada memori yang terselip mengenai wanita berambut merah terang yang tengah menggandeng bocah kecil pirang yang sangat suka tersenyum riang. Tanpa diketahui pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini, dari perkenalan yang tercipta di masa lalu itulah yang menjadi alasan utama baginya memilih Todai sebagai tempatnya berkuliah selepas lulus dari bangku sekolah menengah atas. Tepatnya, keinginan kuat untuk bertemu lagi dengan bocah cilik itu yang kian memantapkan hatinya.

Senyuman kecil di bibir Sasuke cukup dijadikan sebagai jawaban. Ia menghilang bersama nampan-nampan di tangannya dan menuju wastafel. Bunyi gemericik air selama lima belas menit dan diikuti dengan proses pembilasan. Total waktu Sasuke mengerjakan sesi rumah tangga yang satu itu berakhir tepat di pukul sembilan empat lima. Kembali di pusat keramaian yang baru saja berakhir, yang tersisa hanyalah diam dan kebisuan. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju ruang santai untuk membawa ranselnya kembali ke dalam kamar miliknya. Namun, aktivitasnya segera berhenti saat disadarinya ada seseorang yang menjadikan ransel miliknya sebagai bantal untuk terlelap.

Keterkejutan Sasuke berubah cepat. Bahkan, pandangannya melembut.

Naruto mungkin tiba tepat di kala ia sibuk membilas sabun yang menempel di cuciannya. Air dalam pipa yang meribut membuatnya tak memerhatikan bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka. Memutuskan untuk menikmati apa yang kini tersaji di hadapannya, Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

Dada Naruto bergerak naik turun dengan stabil. Warna gelap di bawah mata birunya terlihat semakin menggelap. Pemuda Uchiha ini paham betapa sulit untuk Naruto memejamkan mata meski sebentar saja. Untuk itu, ia tak berani membuat sedikitpun suara saat mendekati sosok sulung dari pasangan Namikaze ini tertidur pulas dan menjadikan ransel Sasuke sebagai alas kepala.

Iba, Sasuke mengambil bantal sofa berukuran lebih kecil dan berusaha menggantinya dengan alas kepala Naruto yang digunakannya saat itu. Namun, sialnya sepasang _cerulean _bening si pemuda Namikaze terbuka secara sempurna.

"Huwaaaaa!" Adalah reaksi pertama yang timbul sekejap mungkin dan menghasilkan benturan keras di antara dahi keduanya. "_Ittaaaaaaai!"_

Sasuke memilih mengelus-elus jidatnya dibanding berteriak. Ia menunggu hingga Naruto selesai mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Hn?"

"Hah, hah, hah—" Naruto tampak seperti pelari 100 meter yang kehilangan nafas. Sepasang kelereng birunya melirik malu ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam bagai patung, "—_go-gomen. _A-aku tidak tahu kalau—_err—_"

"Tidak masalah." sahut Sasuke singkat. Ia memungut buku-buku yang terjatuh dari tasnya. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto segera bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama sebelum jemari keduanya bertautan.

"A-ah!" Kekagetan pemuda itu membuat tinta merah aneh di wajahnya, "ha-haha." Dan, ia tertawa untuk meminimalis rasa malu itu. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang lekat-lekat mengarah padanya.

"Hn."

"Nggg, i-itu—maaf, karena mengantuk sekali, aku malah merebahkan diri di sofa dan itu—menjadikan ranselmu sebagai bantal. Ta-tapi! Aku tidak ngiler kok!"

Masih dengan ekspresi sedatar alas wajan, Sasuke memerhatikan wajah Naruto, "sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa."

Empat siku-siku segera terbentuk di kening pemuda berusia duapuluhsatu tahun itu. Ia memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. Seringai Sasuke tampak seribu kali lipat lebih menarik di mata Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasuke, memecah kevakuman di antara keduanya. Bunyi cacing di perut Naruto cukup menjadi respon yang terpercaya, "duduklah. Setidaknya masih ada persediaan _cup _ramen dalam lemari."

Maka, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Naruto menerima ajakan Sasuke. Bagai seorang is—buru-buru pemuda itu membersihkan pikiran kotornya seketika juga dengan air dalam kran yang terasa begitu dingin. Basah oleh air menyebabkan rintik-rintik embun yang terjatuh di anak-anak rambut pemuda itu. Ia lalu memilih salah satu kursi di meja makan mereka dalam diam dan menunggu hingga aroma bumbu kare pada ramen favoritnya menguasai liang penciumannya yang setajam rubah.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan mengamati dalam sunyi bunyi sruput yang timbul di antara sumpit ramen dan bibir si pemuda. Bunyi tiktok dalam jam menjadi senandung monoton yang tercipta kala isi dalam _cup _ramen telah habis tak bersisa.

"Kalau sudah, kau bisa meninggalkannya di meja. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang." tutur Sasuke kalem. Naruto mengangguk disertai deheman. Bunyi derit kursi membuat pemuda itu mendongak. Sasuke tampak berdiri. Sebelum terlambat dan ia melupakan kekalutannya, ada hal penting yang menjadi alasan mengapa digenggamnya erat pergelangan tangan pemuda Uchiha itu dengan erat. Sontak, Sasuke menoleh.

"A-anu, ngg—_otanjoubi omedetou, _Sasuke—" Mata opal Sasuke membulat maksimal. Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan genggamannya, "—maaf kalau aku—_err_—terlambat mengucapkannya. Dan—dan, _ah_!" Segera, Naruto tersadar dengan sesuatu yang berhari-hari telah tertidur manis di dalam mobilnya. Namun, tangan Sasuke yang digenggam oleh Naruto beberapa detik lalu melakukan hal serupa pada tangan pemuda di hadapannya. "He?"

"Tetaplah di sini—jika kau bersedia. Tunggulah hingga hari ini berganti."

Nada kesungguhan menghentikan niat Naruto yang semula hendak berlari ke area garasi rumah miliknya. Dengan senyum sendu, ia pun mengangguk.

* * *

Layar di hadapan keduanya menyala, namun dua sosok yang menikmati keheningan itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan sedikitpun gerakan berarti. Mereka tak perlu kata hanya untuk saling memahami perasaan hati masing-masing. Di balik sofa yang nyaman itu, Sasuke dan Naruto memberi jarak sedang. Namun, keduanya saling menggenggam tangan. Sasuke menyandarkan dagu di lututnya sementara Naruto menoleh malu-malu dengan sudut mati mata biru langit miliknya.

"_Ne, _Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sepasang mata opal pemuda itu sepenuhnya tertuju pada sosok Naruto. Jemari-jemari mereka tak terpisahkan dan masih bertaut erat. Seperti dapat membaca pikiran pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar, "kalau kau ingin bertanya apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan aku, kurasa jawabannya sudah jelas, _dobe_. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya. Dan—tak ada yang perlu tahu."

Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mengerutkan kening. Diam.

"Orang-orang di luar sana tak harus memahami hubungan semacam ini dan kurasa—takkan ada yang bisa selain mereka yang sepertiku. Kau—tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Jelas apa yang dimaksud Sasuke di balik kata-katanya. Menjadi _gay _bukanlah pilihan hidup, melainkan hal alami yang entah bermula dari mana.

"Ye-_yeah. _Hanya saja, aku selalu membayangkan hal-hal yang manis seperti—"

Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto sekeras mungkin dan menyisakan lirihan sakit di bibir Naruto. Ia memendekkan spasi yang sebelumnya tercipta, "jangan mengkhayalkan hal-hal yang hanya terjadi pada pasangan normal, _dobe_. Kau tahu, hari ini Ino memberiku hadiah berupa jimat," Ya, Ino adalah alasan kedongkolan Naruto sejak pagi tadi. Tapi, buru-buru ditepisnya saat kepala hitam Sasuke tepat bersandar di pundak hangat pemuda bersurai mentari itu, "katanya, jimat itu dapat memperpanjang perkara baik selama setahun ke depan ataupun jauh lebih lama. Kurasa, aku tidak perlu benda semacam itu. Sebab, satu hari saja sudah cukup."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kini, bisa dilihatnya pandangan Sasuke yang semakin menurun setiap kali layar dalam kubikel tv memunculkan tampilan hitam putih—tanda siaran yang akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Karena hanya di hari _itu _saja aku bisa melalui waktu yang akan berhenti bersama orang yang kusukai dan kubenci sekaligus tanpa perlu khawatir akan menimbulkan perkara buruk. Yaitu, kau—_dobe._"

Kejujuran di balik kata-kata itu menimbulkan kehangatan di hati kecil Naruto. Dibiarkannya suara samar yang tercipta di balik tv meredup perlahan-lahan hingga semut-semut hitam putih membising.

Di tengah keheningan yang nyaman itu, waktu dalam jam turut berhenti di angka duabelas. Satu detik saja akan mengubah hari yang ada. Saat ini bukan lagi 23 Juli, namun satu hari di hidup Sasuke bagai seratus tahun dalam rengkuhan sosok yang kini bersamanya. Keduanya mengakhiri satu hari dari kumpulan hari dalam setahun penuh dengan kecupan dalam di bibir yang bercampur doa.

"Haha. Biar kuucapkan lebih resmi, _teme_. Ehem! Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke Uchiha. Semoga kau tidak cepat tua karena keriput di wajahmu itu semakin menjadi-jadi kalau kau marah. Hahah—_urgh!_" Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto dengan kekuatan kuda, "be-benar saja. Kau ini memang monster!"

"Hn, _whatever_," ujarnya tak peduli, "dan ucapanmu itu sudah tak ada gunanya, _dobe_. Tanggal 23 Juli baru saja berlalu. Dasar bodoh."

"Che! Kau ini benar-benar—"

Lagi. Sebuah kecupan tersematkan di kening Naruto sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak dari sofa yang menaungi keduanya.

"Besok hari libur. Kuharap kau bersedia mengajakku melihat laut." tuntut Sasuke kemudian. Namun, ada seringai di bibirnya yang tampak menggoda iman. Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Yeah, yeah. _Whatever you say._"

Sasuke berlalu dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan lambaian tangan singkat saat berpose membelakangi si pemuda. Dalam banyak tanya, ada senyum yang tiada henti merekah di wajah berkulit tan pemuda itu meski kenyataan lain yang jauh lebih pahit seakan menamparnya keras-keras. Meskipun belum tentu diterima secara utuh oleh publik, bagi mereka, sudah cukup dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini akan membayar kerinduan yang tercipta. Naruto mahfum tetapi memilih untuk bungkam. Ia lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan membiarkan mimpi melabuhkan hasratnya. Sadar akan sesuatu, ia segera menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan berseru.

"Aaa! Kadonya! Kadonya! Tsk, ya sudahlah. Besok saja." Dan, ia kembali merebahkan diri.

Senyum terkulum dalam sepi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pinta.

"_Kami-sama, berilah umur yang panjang untuk Sasuke. Mudahkanlah ia dalam menjalani hidupnya. Dan—berilah ia cinta yang takkan bisa kuberi secara utuh dan sempurna sebagai manusia. Amen."_

* * *

_Happy birthday, Sasuke. May you are blessed with so much miracles in your life._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thx for reading! Reviews are appreciated. :))


End file.
